


Christmas Cookies

by Atomics



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I just wanted to write something happy, M/M, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve in Gotham City and even a creature as fearsome as the Bat has loved ones to spend it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute for Christmas. Yes I'm aware I didn't get this finished before the 25th but I figure if it's before the new year it counts. Cookie theme prompted by Awesome. 
> 
> There may be mistakes, didn't want to wait TOO long to post. But I hope you enjoy. :)

The chilled air shimmered with dancing clumps of white, blanketing the city in a hushed atmosphere of silence and peace. It was beautiful and the way the air bit at Batman’s exposed lower face was worth the sight. Even the stone gargoyle beneath him seemed to be gazing at the city in wonder. Bruce only wished his partner was there to share the site, could imagine the low whistle and small sounds of awe he’d make. Batman smiled.

“Now there is a true Christmas miracle.” Clark’s voice rang out besides him, Bruce wouldn’t admit it but his smile deepened at his friend’s voice. “Merry Christmas, Batman.”

“It’s not Christmas yet.”

Superman swooped around to hover in front of him. His deep red cape draped in the breeze of Gotham’s rooftops. Any snow that hit the Kyrptonian seemed to melt on sight; Bruce knew the man ran warm when he was more fully charged. “Christmas Eve counts.”

Batman conceded with a grunt before speaking up again. “Just got back?” The Superman’s face seemed to heat at being caught.

“There’s less sun time in the winter, and time spent up there helps me think…it’s quiet.”

“Not many distractions or people that close to the Sun.”

“No, well yes, but I meant here. Gotham’s quiet, Bruce.” There was a comfortable pause and Batman stopped himself from responding with a _Gotham’s never quiet._ “You should enjoy your Christmas.”

There was a longer moment of silence before Batman stood. He could feel Clark’s eyes on him as he ran and jumped, diving off the building. It was something Dick would do, leaping off for the thrill of it, for the wind against his face and Gotham springing up to meet him. A crackle in his ear and his ward’s voice only confirmed his next plan of action.

\---

Bruce entered the Manor from the cave. Sliding open the hidden door to the hall, the first thing he noticed was music. A soft classical rendition of Christmas classics playing distantly through the halls. The next came as he closed in on the source of the sound, a sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies. _So he hadn’t been joking._ Bruce opened the large oak as quietly as possible, wanting a gleam inside without raising awareness.

Dick was there, humming as he stood from a ladder, adjusting the golden star atop the massive tree. Clad in an obnoxious green knit sweater, a blob of reindeer just visible, that rode up as he stretched and a pink tongue sticking out between teeth. Bruce felt his mouth twitch into a smile.

“Sir! You’ve made it back early.” Dick’s head spun at Alfred’s exclamation and the ladder shook beneath him. Bruce was surging forward before he realized it, across the room by the time it settled and his ward grinned down at him. 

He spoke slow, with meaning. “You’re home.”

“I am.” Bruce's own tone matched and his eyes flickered down at a flashing red light. _Oh dear god the reindeer’s noise lights up._ When he met Dick’s gaze again the kid was smirking. _No, not a kid anymore, he’s practically a man._

“It truly is delightful to see you, sir.” Alfred’s voice broke whatever haze Bruce’s mind seemed prone to whenever Dick was around and he turned.

“A friend and some mild threats-” Dick tried to catch his laughter from behind him and Bruce waited until he settled before continuing “convinced me it would be the best for everyone.”

The butler just smiled a knowing smile. “Either way, it’s good to see you, sir. _And_ in time for a late Christmas dinner no less. I’ll be pleased to set the table.” Alfred dipped his head slightly before slipping out. The door had barely closed behind him when Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder, soon followed by a mirroring one that slide down the front of his chest.

Bruce let out a low warning. _“Dick”_ The youth’s hands disappeared before he bounced around Bruce, turning to face his long time mentor and friend.

“You’re no fun.” But Dick was smirking again and Bruce knew he'd caught how the man’s face had heated.

“ _I_ was promised cookies.” His partner perked back up again, bouncing slightly on his feet and motioning backwards with his head. 

Bruce followed him into the kitchen, definitely not allowing himself to focus on the graceful way his ward held himself, the soft sway in his steps. Dick stopped next to a frosted crystal plate holding a picturesque batch of decorated cookies. He smiled wide, _too wide_ and motioned for Bruce to try one.

He picked one up, bringing it level with his face and studying the perfect mound of sweet dough. Bruce gave it a last turn before setting it down. Crossing his arms and moving his focus towards Dick. The way he fidgeted slightly was more proof than Bruce needed at this point. “Alfred made these.” 

The boy deflated and huffed out a breath.“You _can’t_ know that for sure.”

“Yes, _I can._ I’ve been eating Alfred’s cookies for years, Dick. I’d know them anywhere.”

Bruce couldn’t quite make out what Dick grumbled under his breath as he turned and left, quickly returning with a plate of burnt, misshapen lumps of what couldn’t possibly still be considered cookies. Bruce couldn’t remember the last time Dick looked so abashed and hesitant. Not quite willing to meet eyes as he held them out.

A small hum while Bruce studied the plate and he knew Dick was watching as a large hand reached out and grabbed the biggest cookie it could find. There was a crackling crunch as Bruce bit down and it was a moment before the cookie gave way and crumbled in his mouth. 

It was scorched and somehow _salty_ and bitter. But Bruce couldn’t remember ever tasting anything better. Just imaging Dick mixing and concocting these monstrous little heaps immediately put them in high regard. He smiled and let out a moan, finishing off the rest and quickly scooping up another.

Alarmed eyes met his and Dick moved the plate away and to the counter. “Oh god Bruce, you don’t have to actually eat them! Jesus!”

“What? No. Dick these are _the best_ cookies I’ve ever had.” He worked to keep his face and tone serious while reaching around his ward to try and get back to the plate. Dick laughed, shaking his head and pushing him back. Bruce couldn’t stop a small grin when he grabbed Dick’s arm, spinning and pinning him against the counter, using his own body’s considerable weight to keep the kid there as he shoved as many as he could into his mouth. “Mmmmm”

Dick laughed again and tried to push back, wiggling and twisting but Bruce held firm, applying more of his weight to subdue him. “Stop that! You crazy man! They’ll probably make you sick for crying out loud.” Bruce just shook his head, close enough that he was sure Dick could feel the movement. What he didn’t notice was the hand Dick had managed to shimmy free and the next thing he knew they flipped again. This time Bruce was against the counter and they faced one another.

Blue eyes were shining as Dick raised a hand to Bruce’s mouth, trying his best to keep a stern expression. Bruce noted every twitch of his ward’s lips as they fought for a more serious pose. “Spit those out.” Again the man just shook his head, swallowing the mouthful before smirking. Dick rolled his eyes.

“Mm you should try one, Dick. They may just surprise you.” He hadn’t noticed how close they were before. Well he had but he hadn’t let himself think on it and Dick seemed to grasp this as well. His features softening as he batted his lashes. Bruce wished there was a chance Dick wouldn’t notice the uptake in his heartbeat. His ward swayed closer.

“I will on one condition.” _God_ he could practically feel the words brush against him. _Back in that haze, not thinking clearly._ Couldn’t see past the warm glow that was Dick Grayson. _When did he learn to talk like that, to look like this. Don't rise to his bait, you're stronger than this._

“And what would that be..?” Somehow they felt even closer. Bruce wasn’t sure when his hands had snaking around Dick’s waist but they felt good there. Fit perfectly.

“Just _one.. little...kiss.._ ” He didn’t dare breath now, let alone speak. Could feel those words brush against his lips, soft and sweet like he always imagined Dick would taste. Bruce leaned forward, closer that he supposed to let himself, was about to make contact...

The door swung open and Alfred’s voice caused the man the jump back. Hitting the counter with a loud smack that he didn’t quite feel and Dick spun around, facing the butler. “There you two are. Dinner is ready to be served.”

Thankfully Dick spoke up, Bruce wasn’t sure he _could_ speak yet. Definitely nothing as nonchalant and regular sounding as Dick’s voice managed. “Thanks Alfred, I’ve been _starved_ waiting around for Bruce all the time.” 

Bruce watched as the two went back out the way the butler had come. Dick stopped halfway through the door and looked back at him, teeth running over his lower lip before he gave a wink and a grin. “You coming?”


End file.
